1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to management technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for managing names of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Multiple electronic devices may be connected to exchange data. For example, the electronic devices may establish a data connection (e.g., a BLUETOOTH connection, a WIFI connection) to transmit files. Before establishing the data connection, an electronic device needs to search for a target electronic device, and sends a connection request to the target electronic device. Generally, the electronic device has to find the target electronic device in a searchable device list. However, the searchable device list may have many device names. That is, it is inefficient for a user of the electronic device to find the target electronic device to establish the data connection. Therefore, an efficient method for managing names of electronic device is desired.